-FBC: Imperial News- War News 12
War News Geelakkar Island The Association of Geelakkar Island is in the process of being rebuilt as a free democratic nation as it was before the communist takeover. Acting President Marc Balza, who is expected to be officially elected as President soon, has managed to recreate the political order on the small island despite the fact that the country is still effected by the war's battlefields and, not least, the time under the communist regime. In addition, Balza has also initiated a major legal process which the goal to prosecute those Geelakkarian citizens who have been behind the dictatorship's crimes on the population. At the same time, Bolnominum has announced what it calls Geelakkar Island's rightfull government, and the head of this government, whho has been described as Commander Nictus Franz. However, this person, Nictus Franz, is still unknown, but many sources say that Franz is a leading person within the Geelakkarian Communist Party and probably the heir to the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island. FUC and Hastiga The Red Federation's pressure on the Hastigian Southeastern coasts rises and rises for every day. The Red Federation has repeatedly tried to push the Falleen and Allied forces by water and air in several major and minor attacks. The fear of an invasion of Hastiga is something you can see in the population - especially in the population of Hastiga. However, many Hastigians have chosen to volunteer for the Imperial Armed Forces because of this threat from the Red Federation. In general, there is many people who tries to voluntary join the armed forces, especially to the Air Force and Navy, which has been the two branches of the military that have been most used so far in this war. Despite this, the Falleen Imperial Navy and Air Force have lost much of their forces and materials in the battle of the South and the Ancient Sea - a battle which unfortunately are not over yet. Kaarnor The Kaarnorian as well as Falleen and Verzarian forces have managed to force the Red Federation away from Chaoo Hiuo, in a series of successful counterattacks, despite many losses. Thus, the Allies have managed - so far - to put an end to the Red Federation's military goal of the conquest of the Southern Kaarnor. Despite this good news from the front in Kaarnor, Kaarnor is still frequently attacked by the Red Federation's air bombardments from their air base in Bassar. Verzarian warships and special units from the Verzarian Air Force have repeatedly tried to block and stop the transport route between Bassar and FUC, but in vain. However, the Verzarian Military believes that a successful attack on the Bassar Region will mean a significant weakening of the many enemy forces which at the moment are present in the FUC - and thus an opportunity for a more successful liberation of FUC and later assistance to Kaarnor and Shiha. Shiha The connection to Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick and his forces in Shiha has been interrupted. Reports of major enemy military advances were announced to the Falleen High Command three days ago, but since then we have not heard from the Shihaian frontline. However, the Shihaian capital, Dokyō, has reported major fighting at the front, but the communication to several positions has disappeared as well. Faraal The Arumian and Verzarian led invasion of the People's Republic of Faraal has finally after many days of brutal and heavy fighting reached its goal - the capital city of Zenda. The siege of Zenda were launched this morning with a massive bombardment of mainly the Faraalian Military's positions, but civilian areas were also hit. The Faraalian Exile Army also participate in the siege of the capital, but only has a minor role to play, as it is mainly Arum and Verzarent which manage this military campaign. Zenda is expected to fall in a few days, even though the defense of the city has proven to be much stronger than first expected. Category:Historical Battles